Clowns (Tokyo Ghoul)
The Clowns (in Japanese: ピエロ, piero, from French pierrot) is an unknown organization of ghouls known for their clown masks and is a major secretive antagonist faction in Tokyo Ghoul. The Clowns themselves are made up of hedonistic ghouls with no known purpose other than to "have the last laugh". After Hide had mentioned them, the C.C.G. has began an investigation into the organization and they act as the Bigger Bads of the entire series Biography Early Days The early days and foundation of the clowns remains unknown but they appear to have been publicly known for sometime now as they are relevant to the story and the public and CCG knows about them. The clowns are very secretive and Kishou Arima, Take Hirako, and Kousuke Houji are the only known Ghoul Investigators to have been in actual combat with one of the groups members. Events of Tokyo Ghoul Prior to the start of Tokyo Ghoul, the Clowns had influenced the story as one of the members had sent Yakumo Oomori to jail after revealing him to the CCG. This had lead to Yamori getting brutally tortured until he became a psychopath and eventually joined the Aogiri Tree and brutally killed dozens of humans and tortured untold number of ghouls. Over the course of the series, the Clowns are revealed to have been involved in major events throughout the entire series. Souta is revealed to have been responsible for the Steel Beam Incident where he dropped steel construction beams on Rize Kamishiro while she was trying to eat and devour Kaneki at a construction site. This led to Kaneki being taken by Akihiro Kanou and transforming him into an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul. Itori is secretly involved in Kaneki's appearance at the Ghoul Restaurant and befriends Kaneki from behind the scenes. She gives Kaneki the information he needs about being a ghoul and Uta even gives Kaneki his mask although this is most likely done so the two of them would satisfy their sadistic goals. Finally, Nico begins to change the course of the series as he is involved in the abduction of Kaneki and his torture by Yamori and other members of Aogiri. Kaneki is eventually transformed into a ghoul and brutally injures Yamori. Nico then finds his dead corpse but seems to not care that Yamori is dead, only that a handsome man is dead. Following Kaneki's transformation Post-Aogiri, the Clowns continue to be active as the series progresses. During the hunt for Doctor Kanou, Nico and Itori are on the hunt for him as Aogiri, the CCG, and Kaneki's Group are all closing in on him and they need to find him as revelations of Kanou's experiments have been revealed. Kanou is found out and is taken by Aogiri in which he joins them and remains alive.The Clowns remain secretive for a while after that. At this point, Kaneki has had his memory erased and is under the identity of Haise Sasaki, unaware of his ghoul abilities. Events of Tokyo Ghoul:re After a timeskip of about three years, The Clowns have still remained active with their members still being alive. it is revealed that they have been hired by Big Madam to act as security guards for the upcoming Auction at Zeun Hall. The Clowns accept the deal and a small group of them are sent in. While at the Auction, Uta is talking with Roma and Ganbo on tragedies while the Auction is going on until the CCG burst right in. CCG Forces and soldiers burst into the building as auctioneers and guests are either getting gunned down or escaping. Uta, Roma, and Ganbo spring into action dn they manage to escape except of Ganbo who had his neck snapped by fellow investigator Takeomi Kuroiwa. Uta and Roma flee the scene with Aogiri while the rest of the building is secured by the CCG. Following the Auction Raid, Uta goes to the :re cafe in Tokyo where he is meeting up with his old friends Yomo and Touka. He mtalks about what might happen to Kaneki and mentions a person simply referred to as "The Boss". Structure Members The Clowns leader is left unknown (if there even is one) but a person called "The Boss" is referred to by Uta. There are various different members of the organization all with unique abilities and powers but all have the same goal. Clowns are primarily ghouls who seek nothing more but to have what they call "the last laugh" i.e., to cause anarchy and chaos. Many members often seek to active their own personal ghouls of causing chaos and anarchy for reasons unknown but to achieve their personal sadistic goals. Members often join different ghoul organizations to fit in and advance their chaotic agenda in the shadows. Activities The Clowns often specialize in sabotage and infiltration when acting out on missions. Since they only care about themselves, they only join the right groups when blending in. When in combat, the Clowns are tough as members specialize in professional ghoul fighting techniques and have strong superior combat skills that only so many ghoul investigators can match. It is revealed that their are so skilled in combat and fighting, the CCG often considered ignoring them despite their goal of killing off every single ghoul. Goals The goals of the clowns are vague but they currently seek out to have the personal goals of all of its members be achieved. These goals are primarily to cause chaos, destruction, and anarchy and most likely follow an anarchist-type of ideology. Each member wants to see chaos and has their own way of carrying it out. List of Involvements *The Steel Beam Incident. - Souta *Kaneki at the Ghoul Restaurant. - Itori *Kaneki's capture by Aogiri and torture by Yamori. - Nico *Search for Kanou's Lab. - Itori and Nico *The Auction. - Uta, Roma, and Ganbo Members *Donato Porpora *Uta *Itori *Roma Hoito *Nico *Souta *Ganbo Gallery Clowns 2 .jpg|The Clown members at The Auction. Clowns .jpg|Roma, Uta, and Ganbo. Clowns.png|The Clowns. Hqdefault-7.jpg|Roma, Uta, and Ganbo performing at The Auction. Souta Peace.png|Kaneki sees Souta. Img000019.png|Core members of The Clowns. Trivia *The Clowns are revealed to have been involved in turning Yamori into his current status since one of the members sent him to the Ghoul Detention Center. **He still works with Nico even though he's a member and most likely doesn't know about his clown affiliation. *On the list of SS-Rated ghouls that had escaped, one of the escapees was a brown haired woman suggesting that it's Roma. *Yamori states that The Clowns were rising to power during his time in jail. *Every single major ghoul organization has at least one member of the clowns either associated with or an official member. Uta and Itori were associates of Anteiku while Roma was a waitress there, Nico was an associate of the Aogiri Tree for a while and Souta was part of the Ghoul Restaurant before. All of them had been hired by the Madam Ghouls as Security Guards during the Auction to protect everyone from the C.C.G. forces. *Nico at one point saw and met Kaneki and even said hi to him but since Kaneki is known as Haise Sasaki and knowns nothing of his previous memories, he isn't aware of Nico and ignores him. Navigation pl:Klauni (Tokyo Ghoul) Category:Cults Category:Contradictory Category:Organizations Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Incriminators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Anarchist Category:Spy Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics